fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iscariot
Iscariot (イスカリット Isukariotto) is an ancient covert organization created for the sole purpose of safeguarding the entire world from misuse of Secret Treasures. Its influence and power spans across the globe, penetrating even nobility and the various Royal Families of many kingdoms and empires. Its members also mysteriously refer to it as the Final Outpost (最終前哨 Saishū Zenshō) History The exact date of Iscariot's founding is unknown, although those few individuals that are somehow connected to it, have speculated that it has existed long before the current established calendar of Earth Land, which would put it at least one thousand years old. Throughout the history, the organization has acquired the assets of a number of corporations and organizations, putting all their resources together to form one large - but clandestine - superstructure. Localization Organization Regens Memoriae Palladias Palladias is the division of Iscariot is in charge of advancing the organization's power, through research and development. Amongst these responsibilities, overseeing the training and recruitment of potential agents that may one day assume the mantle as the organization's members is considered one of their highest priorities. Each member is designated under the rank Palladi, with their insignia having two of their four diamonds, the top and bottom, being colored red, signifying membership. Each full fledged agent falls into one of the two Realms of Power (権力の領域 Kenryoku no Ryōiki). The principle is a fundamental concept within the organization, and especially within Palladias, who use it as a tool for teaching and shaping the future generation. It concludes that each of those realms are determinants to a human's strength. Although considered exclusive of each other by many, Iscariot strongly believes that they are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent within the human condition, giving rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. To put it in layman's terms, in order for one to become truly strong, they must balance both mind and body, diligently training and maintaining them in equal fervor. The first one, Heaven, represents one's mind, the faculty of a human being's reasoning and thoughts; it holds the power of imagination, recognition, and appreciation, and is responsible for processing feelings and emotions, resulting in attitudes and actions. It is through that understanding that these agents devote their lives to advancing Iscariot's cause. Knowledge, especially that which pertains to their expertise, is both their passion and obsession, so they spend most of their time focusing on zealously learning whatever they can get their hands on. From ancient tomes to ancient ruins, nothing will stand in the way of satisfying their rabid desire for knowledge. However, as passionate as they are about their craft, Palladi of the Heavenly Realm are equally as conscientious in following the strict procedure put in place by the founders, in order to ensure that no false information is ever misunderstood and misused. Whatever they learn, or decide to learn, agents will put up for review to the supervisors in charge. Most often, such submissions come in the form of written reports, although, as with every case, there are exceptions. Projects which are considered potentially fruitful in the future, may even include in person inspections. On even rarer occasions, the regent of Palladias may take an interest. That has, however, only happened three times within Iscariot's history. After a submission has passed the initial phase of approval, research will then be conducted and experiments will be performed by other members of the same field, who are uninvolved in the project, so as to assure impartiality when judging the worth and potential of the knowledge that may be gained. ... These incredible men and women are considered to be experts in their chosen field, tasked with passing that knowledge onto potential recruits. Said recruits are usually picked by many of the branches and assets within the organizations sphere of influence, which can include governments, knightly orders and even mage guilds. Requirements of becoming a trainee are set upon by the division and are subject to change, at the behest of the supervisors. In general, the candidate's history and background bear no significance, although there have been exceptions. Candidates can be considered for rejection, and even for indefinite surveillance, if the supervisors deem them to be potentially dangerous to the organization. That holds especially true when such matters concern the Memoriae division, where the most sensitive information and secrets are being held. Of course, some may choose to teach individual students, at which point they leave the headquarters, in search of talent they deem is worthy to receive their knowledge. Although to be give such a rare opportunity, one must receive permission by the division supervisors. Through this method of operation, submissions for review can be decided by each individual Palladi, however the final approval or rejection is entirely up to the supervisors in charge. After the Palladi have decided that the approved candidate is sufficiently capable, they will then send them to one of the main headquarters for testing. Should they pass, the candidate will become a full fledged agent and be assigned their division and responsibilities. In the event that they fail, the supervisors will review the results with their Palladi instructor present in order to decide whether they will be given a second chance or not. Those who are rejected a second time, whether through individual teaching or through the traditional method, will have their memories erased and will be sent back to whatever life they were living. Serberus Caretaker Agent Category:Organization